


[podfic] or it turned out we already were

by WolffyLuna



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Red Ending (We Know the Devil), Underage Drinking, author's tags:, fake and made up physics, late night text conversations, psychotic character, self closeted trans female character, the palpable and conspicous absence of Jupiter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: This year Neptune keeps looking at her classmates in physics class, earnestly discussing gravitational theology and the Jungian-Newtonian model of culture, and thinking,I’m the only one here who’s ever met the devil. Have any of them heard God on the radio?Thus unto Jupiter, which is also the language of gravity —It’s weird. It’s a little bit lonely, and a little bit special, like a secret nobody knows but her — her and Venus. She’s not totally sure how she feels about it.-After Jupiter becomes the devil, after summer camp ends and they all go home, Venus and Neptune keep in touch.
Relationships: Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil)
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] or it turned out we already were

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [or it turned out we already were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424201) by [consumptive_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx). 



> original author's note: cw: narration uses he/him pronouns for venus. not maliciously, but they’re the pronouns she’s using for herself while the fic takes place, and the fic is from neptune’s point of view.

[Link to Google Drive for Downloading and Streaming](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DCKCTB3G9HqgnHXOV96iQwPitMVGBjX2/view?usp=sharing)

[Link to Internet Archive for Downloading and Streaming](https://archive.org/details/consumptive-sphinx-or-it-turned-out-we-already-were-music)

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a podfic with music! So that's exciting.


End file.
